Running away
by SweetGoddessOfDeath
Summary: Hotaru is blamed for rini's death now the inners and outters are avoiding her and won't talk to her so she desides to start a new by running away
1. Running away from it all

I sat alone staring out my bedroom window at the stars. My memory began to drift back to the day the future near future when Crystal Tokyo was no more only a dream again.  
  
-FlashBack-  
"Sailor Saturn!" I was froozen in place as a huge blast came at my body and then everything went into slow motion Sailor Mini Moon jumped infront of me the blast hit her right in the chest. She began falling back and I caught her as sailor moon killed the yoma in rage. The scouts ran over to use as I lay rini's pale limp body on the ground. "Rini open your eyes!" I pleaded to her and the sailor moon pushed my away and fell to her knees next to rini. "Rini honey please open your eyes for mommy you can't be dead!" I watched as Sailor Moon shook her begging her to wake up. Finally after awhile she gave up and all the scouts where crying. Sailor Moon looked at me and point a fingure at me "You caused her death Saturn!" I shook my head not beleaving her. I ran away she them all droping my glave. It began to rain but I didn't care I just kept running.  
-End of Flash Back-  
  
Tears streamed down my cheeks. Serena had convinced the scouts that it was my fault rini was dead. Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, and Setsuna-mama had all stopped making eye contact and had now begun to go to scout meetings without me. I was now being left alone again and the pain of lonilyness was killing me. I stopped looking out the window and got up from where I was siting. I walked outta my room and over to the front door and opened it. I began running down the stairs leading down and outta the apartment building. I just kept running not caring where I ended up. I didn't wanna be Sailor Saturn anymore all I wanted to be was a normal girl again. I didn't wanna be lonely again. Everything around me became black I didn't have a clue where I was running to I just kept running. I wanted to start my life over again and forget all the sad stuff. I finally stopped running and I was tired and thristing from running so much. I found myself infront of the cherry hill temple. I silently went up the temple stairs and saw that the sailor scouts where training. No one noticed me and I just watched for awhile. I dug around in my dress pocket and took out my transforming pen. I looked at it and then at the sailor scouts. I then put it away and said quietly "GoodBye Haruka-papa, Setsuna-mama, and Michiru-mama" I then turned and quietly left. I wasn't heading home. I didn't know where I was going to go but I hoped where ever it was it needed to be far away from here...........  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Where is Hotura going? Is she going to be able to live alone? Find out in the next chapter! I'd like 5 reviews or more before I continue this story. 


	2. *Leaving Tokyo and bringing trouble alon...

I didn't know where I was but I was standing in a dark alley trying to figure out where I could go. My real parents where dead I wished so much that they weren't but then I thought of my fathers sad end while I had turned into a evil women named Mistress Nine. I shook my head trying not to think of the past and think of where I could go now 'Maybe I could use my power as sailor saturn to port away from Tokyo and somewhere far far away' I thought and besided to give it a try. I took out my transforming pen and whispered "Saturn Planet Power" I closed my eyes as I began to transform into the scout of destruction. I opened my eyes when I felt my glave form in my hands. I raised my glave up into the air and yelled "Saturn Teleport" I closed my eyes tightly and when I reopened them I found myself falling into a field of weat. I somehow managed to land on my feet. I clenched my glave for a moment before detransforming. "Where am I?" I asked myself as I looked around the field. It was a very sunny day wherever I was and there wasn't a rain cloud in sight. I started to walk around trying to figure out where I was. I saw a farm house up ahead I saw a boy around my age standing outside he looked at me and called to his parents. As I neared the boy a women with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes came out of the house. I clenched my transforming pen glad I had detransformed when I got here. "Who are you little girl?" the women asked me and I bowed "My names Hotaru Tomoe can you please tell me where I am Miss?" the women and her son blinked at me "Your in South Carolina" said a mans husky voice from behind me. I turned around to see and man with forest green eyes and blond hair standing behind me he looked like he was in his late 30's "Thank you" I smiled sweetly at him and then turned my back to him and started walking over to the women I stopped when I was infront of her and I then looked at her son he had brown hair like his mother and forest green eyes like his father "Um I hope you don't think im rude but what are you names?" the women smiled sweetly at me "My names Sarah and the man over there is my husband Terenz and the younger boy next to me is out son Josh" I looked at each one of the members of the family and sighed. I was becoming home sick 'They hate you now you can never go home' I reminded myself and sighed saddly. "Whats the matter Hotaru?" Sarah asked me "Im was just thinking about my family" I told her and forced myself to smile. "Where are your parents and why where you in the weat field?" Terenz asked me and I turned to face him "My parents past away along time ago and I was in the weat field sir because I had gotten lost last night and when I awoke I had found myself in it" I lied abit. I could tell them that I had transformed into Sailor Saturn and ported from Tokyo to here and into there weat field. "Do you need a place to stay tonight?" I heard Sarah say "Yes but I wouldn't wanna trouble you" I heard Sarah laugh "It's no trouble at all you wouldn't mind sharing a room with my son would you?" I turned and looked at her and shook me head no. Sarah came over to me and started leading me into the house. I thanked Saturn for giving me this chance to start my life anew. Sarah began showing my around the house and when she was done she lead me back into the kitchen where husband was sitting at the table "So Hotaru where are you from?" Terenz asked me and I started chewing on my lower lip "Im from Tokyo" I said quietly and Sarah and Terenz looked at me wide eyed "How'd a little girl like you end up getting down here without being killed of something?" Sarah asked me and I shruged "I guess im just lucky" they both nodded in agreement and saw my transforming pen that was in my hand. "Whats that?" Sarah asked and I had no clue what to tell them "Um my mother gave it to me along time ago" Terenz raised an eyebrow and before he could ask me anything there son Josh came running in with a panick look in his eyes "Dad theres some monster in the barn attack to the horse" I got up quickly "Take me to the barn please" josh looked at me and blinked "I think it's better it I take care of this" Terenz said to me but I shook me head no. I had somehow managed to bring trouble with me and I knew I had no choice but to deal with it. I ran out the back door and spotted the barn. I ran towards the barn.......  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Oh dear looks like Hotaru's managed to draw evil to her after she left tokyo. Can she fight what she's brought alone? or will she end up going back to the other scouts for help? Find out in the next chapter how Hotaru is gonna deal with the problem! 


	3. The Truth comes out!

I swung the barn door open only to see a female yoma had on a china doll looking mask covering it's face and no clothing on. The animals had been drained off most of there energy and where asleep. I clenched my transforming pen and help it up high "SATURN PLANET POWER!" I yelled. I could feel more power going threw me then ever before as I transformed into Sailor Saturn. I clenched my glave and yelled at the yoma "How dare you harm these poor animals your not going to get away with it for I Senshi of Death and Rebirth the Sailor of Destruction, Sailor Saturn will silence you for good!". The yoma charged at me and I yelled "Saturn Silent Wall" the yoma slammed into my sheild hard and I shook my head. This yoma was truely dumb it tryed in vein to break the sheild and it even tried to break the sheild by head butting it. I felt like laughing at it this truely was a easy fight. Just then Terenz came into the barn and I saw the yoma smile evilly. My eyes widen in fear for Terenz and the yoma lunged at him. I quickly put my sheild down and ran as fast as I could infront of him just in time I held swung my glave at it slicing the yoma in half. I loud out a pain filled scream and as soon as it's body fell to the ground it sunk into the ground. I turned around and looked at terenz he has pale and was shaking in fear. I put my glave down "I won't harm you I promise" Josh and Sarah came over to us and looked at me and then down at my glave which was by my feet "Who are you?" Sarah asked me and I sighed "I am sailor saturn senshi of destruction and also the scout of death and rebirth" Sarah backed away along with terenz and josh as I picked up my glave "I won't kill you I fight to keep innocents like you safe". Terenz looked me long and hard in the eyes and I did the same with him he then smiled "So tell me how did you really get here?" I sighed hating having to tell them. I detransformed and took a deep breath "I am just one of the sailor senshi there is Sailor Mars Princess of Mars, Sailor Mercury Princess of Mercury, Sailor Venus Princess of Venus, Sailor Jupiter Princess of Jupiter, Sailor Moon the White Moon Princess and out leader" I took a deep breath and looked each one of them in the eyes. "Those are the inner planet Senshi then there are the outter planet senshi which we only where gaven permission to watch over our princess from afar till alittle while back....anyways theres Sailor Pluto Princess of Pluto and Keeper of the gates of time, Sailor Neptune and Also Princess of Neptune and ruler of the sea, then there Sailor Uranus and Also the Princess of Uranus she may look like a guy but don't be fooled by it and she's the ruler of wind, then theres me Sailor Saturn Also the Princess of Saturn goddess of death and rebirth and sailor scout of destruction" they nodded understanding me so far. "But how come we have hardly heard of planet princesses" sarah asked me and I had prayed they wouldn't ask me that. I took in afew breaths before going on "Many years ago there was a time called the Silver Mellennium it was a time of peace and happiness till Queen Serenities half sister Beryl came telling our queen that if she didn't hand over the throne she'd kill the queens daughter Princess Serenity. Queen Serenity had managed to force Beryl to leave.....but then she can back." I took afew breaths and tried not to shead any tears over what had happened in the past. "We outter where the first to be attacked by Beryls generals we fought till we where all killed first Sailor Neptune was killed and then sailor uranus was killed while fighting in blind rage over neptunes death.....pluto didn't really die instead she was forced to go to the gates of time.....I was out numbered and before they killed me I managed to take out almost the rest of beryls yomas....they then attacked the moon kingdom and killed everyone to save us all Queen Serenity used all her power to seal beryl away and allow the rebirth of all the people of the moon and the other planets to be reborn" a tear slid down my cheek as I thought of how all of us senshi had suffered so much pain before being killed. "But why are you here?" josh was the one to speak this time and I looked at him "I had upset my princess and because of that the senshi where very upset with me the outter scouts where taking care of me seeing as how my mother died after giving birth to me and my father had gotten possesed and was killed so when they stopped talking to me and coming near me I desided to leave tokyo and I was teleported here" Sarah and Terenz nodded in understanding "Well then Hotaru how bout you stay with us and go to school here after all the people are very freindly here and your secrets safe with us" Sarah said to me and I hugged her. I wondered how the scouts where and if they where worried about me. I dismissed the thought as Sarah began leading me back to the house with Terenz and Josh behind us. I helped sarah make dinner and answered all the questions they asked me about the sailor scouts and everything over dinner.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hotarus new life seems to be going great and she got to tell her new family the truth about who she was. There has only been one yoma attack so far. What happens on Hotaru's first day of school? Will she make freinds? Will she get herself a crush? Kind out in the next chapter "First Day Of School Advanture!" and Thanks for the reviews everyone im glad ya'll like the story and the next chapter after the school one will be based on your idea's! 


	4. First Day Of School Advanture!

Sarah had went down to the school and had me put in. I woke up an hour early on my first day so I had more time to get ready. Sarah had takin me shopping two days ago before signing me up for school. I went over to the closet and took out a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. I then went downstairs and made myself some pancakes. When Sarah came down she looked shocked to see me up so early "Hotaru the school bus doesn't come for another hour and a half" I smiled at her and finished eating the pancakes I had made "I know" I went over to the sink and washed my dish "Is there anything you want me to do Sarah?" Sarah smiled sweetly at me "Do you know how to milk cows?" I thought for a moment "No" Sarah went over to the back door and opened it "Well then i'll teach you how to then" I smiled brightly and followed her out to the barn. Sarah took a bucket and showed me how to milk a cow. She then got up and let me do it. When the bucket was filt up Sarah picked it up and we both went back into the house. An hour later Josh and Terenz woke up ate and Josh ran upstairs to get ready for school while I helped Sarah with the dishes. When Josh was done getting ready for school he and I headed to the bus stop which was a got mile walk from where he lived. The bus picked us up and I sat with Josh feeling nervous. I wasn't used to being around kids much. Setsuna had homeschooled me not wanting anything to happen to me. Rini had been my only friend and the only kid I had known after I had been reborn. My memories of before I was reborn and before I was Mistress Nine where hard to remeber. When we got to school I went to the office and shyly asked one of the ladys for a scedual. The lady smiled at me and handed me a peice of paper with my teachers name on it "There you go sweetie" the lady said to me and I gave her a whispered thank you before leaving the office and heading to the room my teacher was in. I knocked on the door and the teacher opened it "You must be Hotaru Tomoe im your teacher Miss Tuff" I nodded and she lead me into the class room. The teacher had shoulder lengh honey blond hair and green eyes 'She reminds me of Lita' I though sadly. I looked at all the students that were going to be my class mates for the rest of the school year "Class we have a new student her names Hotaru Tomoe and I want you all to give her a happy welcome" all the students said hello and the teacher pointed to a seat hind a boy with jet black hair that had on thick glasses "Hotaru you can sit back there behind Jay" I nodded and walked over to my seat and sat down "Where do you come from Hotaru?" A who was sitting in the front row with chestnut colored hair and hazel eyes asked me "Im from Japan" I told her and all the students gasped. The teacher looked shocked "Hotaru how come your in South Carolina?" the teacher asked "Because my parents past away and I only had family here left" I knew I was lieing but I couldn't tell the truth "Im so sorry to hear that Hotaru" the teacher said with a look up sadness. A girl with long raven black hair raised her hand and the teacher nodded her head to the girl "Miss Tuff isn't Japan in another country?" the teacher looked at the girl "Yup it is Tina". The teacher then got started with the lesson for the day. When lunch time came I sat with Josh and his friends sence I hadn't made any yet "Kevin,Lilly,Aska,Rich,Rob,Matt this is my cousin Hotaru Tomoe" Lilly and Aska nodded and smiled at my while Rob,Matt,Kevin, and Rich shook my hand. A real cute guy with blue-black hair and aqua colored eyes passed by our table. My cheeks heated up and Lilly and Aska giggled "Taken a fancy to Jake Brown?" Aska asked me and I nodded while trying to hide my now red face "Almost every girl in the school likes him" Lilly said. I finished my lunch and sence I still had 15 minutes left of lunch I got a permission from one of the teachers and went outside. I walked over to a tree before I senced something was wrong. I looked around and I saw something in the bushes. My eyes widen as I saw a huge bear come running out of the bushes and at me 'Oh no!' I yelled in my mind and ran for the school building 'I must have the worst luck' I opened the doors to the lunch room quickly catching everyones attenion. I looked back only to see the bear change into a tiger and come smash throw the glass 'None of the villians i've faced with the scouts had shapeshifters!' I yelled in my mind. The kids started screaming and running out of the lunch room with the teachers close behind. I went threw my pockets looking for my transforming pen 'I left it at the house' I ran for the doors out of the lunch room with the tiger close behind me. I saw Josh and caught up with "It isn't a normal tiger Josh" I whispered to him giving him a warning. I lead the tiger into an empty classroom. It pounced on me knocking me to the floor. The tiger was ontop of me now and I looked right into it's eyes 'Need a plan Need a plan!' my mind screamed. The tigers claws dug into my shoulders and I knew that I needed help badly.If I didn't get some kind of help soon i'd be killed..... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------- Is this the end for Hotaru or will she be saved? Sorry this chapter took so long to write. I've haven't been up to writing the rest of this story but now I am. The next chapters gonna be called Live or Die?. 


	5. Mysterious Stranger

I was so close to death underneath this strange new enemy. I wondered faintly if I would be so lucky as to be reborn once more but that had only happened with the help of Serena. The thought of Princess Serenity the Moon Princess, the Princess all Sailor Scouts in this solar system watched,protected, and befriend came to me. Such a deep sadness made my heart sink and for a moment, just a mere moment I wished that monster would kill me. Rini was dead because of me, the future moon child lost to a tragic death. What would become of the legacy the moon family held? Did Princess Serenity and Prince Darien have another child? The future was always a mystery and changed from time to time from any great number of things. Not even Setsuna could give a set future, instead she tryed like everyone else to keep the course steady and for the future to be a great one not a one holding Earth's end. "Hey you over grown piece of trash!" A voice yelled from somewhere behind the monster. The voice sounded so angered and full of such a great courage, it reminded me of Rei in away. Rei had been so hot heated but then again she assosiated with fire, Mars had once been known in accient times as the great planet of Fire. Setsuna had taught given me much information on all of the planets and what they had been like when life had once existed on them.

The monster ready to kill me let out a rather annoyed growl. I could tell by looking into it's eyes it had become distracted by this mysterious female voice. Slowly backing off my growling and hissing it turned to face whoever dared to stop challenge it. Slowly I sat up to not draw the shapeshifters attention. Looking up at the brave soul in which had just stopped my life from ending on this very day I felt my breath catch in my throat. Princess Serenity had been a Princess of a sunny and bright beauty as her mother Queen Selenity had but this teenage girl was different. Her hair white like the moons light held faint streaks of blue within it, the way it cascaded down to her waist in waves reminded me of a water fall. Her eyes such a deep shade of blue it was like looking at the buttom of the ocean, those eyes held such bravery and confidence. She was so very different from the Princess. My eyes memorized everything, from slightly full pale pink lips to the strange Fuku she wore. She acted so much like a Sailor Scout but the clothing she wore was so unlike the uniforms of other scouts. It consisted of a corset styled black top, though sleeves hung down but they were ice blue and see threw allowing her hands to be seen. It was strange how instead of gloves her hands seen through the pale blue fabric had various different silver rings upon them, accept for the middle finger in which a white gold ring with a strange looking stone rested on. The buttom though indeed a skirt was black and reached her ankles, two buckels hung off her hips and from those buckles more ice blue see threw fabric so the skirt had a look as if the sides had,had blue fabric sewn onto them. Looking down upon her feet she wore high heeled sandels, the left black while the right pale blue.

Hearing a loud roar the shapeshifter had changed, it was so horrifying looking. Rushing at the girl I closed my eyes afraid of what may happen to her, but there was that horrible roar and a thud. Opening my eyes there the girl stood, a face so emotionless so different from Serena's smiling face when she defeated a monster. There stabbed into the creature a blade, the hilt steel yet tinted blue. Finally my savor looked to me, a smile that reminded me of my own (it was so weak looking) graced her pretty face. Yanking the blade out of the creature the monster slowly faded away. She continued to look at me, for some reason I felt safe, so very safe, and so very accepted. Looking away from her face and at that sword the blade was jagged on the edges and like the hilt had blue tinting. "Welcome to america Hotaru, I am Lady Yin..." her voice was softer now and so very kind. Standing up slowly I watched her carefully, I felt so confused but not afraid. Looking into her eyes once more she smiled that weak smile before continueing on "I know this must be so very confusing for you Hotaru. I will do my best to explain all of this to you in such a short amount of time...the Sailor Scouts around the only people who fight to keep earth protected. America happens to be the place in which a woman named Destiny had placed myself and others. Your mother had something like Sailor Scouts in which had protected her but they had been all the second born children to the Kings and Queens of all the moons and the planets. Destiny had been one of them but unlike Sailor Scouts they had been known as the Universal Knights. Destiny looks for desendents of the the royal families, I myself am a mixed of both a Mercurian and a Saturian. My real mother was the third cousin to the King of Mercury while my father the first cousin of the Queen of Saturn your mother" She was speaking so quickly but I was managing to keep up with her, what she was saying was slowly sinking into my mind. "I must go now Hotaru but soon I shall come and pay you a visit at your home, there are more of those damn creatures running around and the held of the great Saturian Princess would be a great blessing and greatly welcomed" I stared at her and as soon as I blinked she was gone leaving me alone.

I could see now the reason as to why she had left so quickly, teachers piled into the room and I looked at them with such a frightened look. Now I was finally realizing my shoulder was bleeding and the pain seeped in. I let out a soft whimper the teachers rushing maddly around, two of them leading me out and murmuring words of sympathy. Soon in a blurr I was rushed off to the hospital to be treated and have my shoulder stitched up. The whole ride there my thoughts rested upon that Lady Yin girl. I had real blood related family here, I wasn't alone after all. All this time none of the Sailor Scouts or myself had been alone nor the last of our kinds. She said I would meet her again and I found myself filling up with hope and excitement. The one thing all scouts seemed to yearn for I had found and it made me happy to discover such a thing.

Well after such a long long time I am updating. I'd forgotten all about this story and then a kind fan reminded me so here is chapter five, long awaited by some of you.


End file.
